


I Think I Feel Fine

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Black Pajamas, Exhausted Karedevil, F/M, Karedevil Bingo, Newly established relationship, Post Season 3, my apologies, strangely no smut despite the black pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt pays Karen a late night visit still clad in his black pajamas
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 31
Kudos: 30
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	I Think I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Karedevil Bingo Entry  
> Prompt: Black Pajamas
> 
> Thanks to LilyEllison for beta-ing (and catching my million typos)

Matt couldn’t seem to stop pacing. It was a pretty common occurrence after he got home; it usually took a little while for him to calm down. Usually a shower helped, but he hadn’t even made it in there yet. He knew he should probably just go to bed; he was behind on sleep and his bed was practically calling his name. But his bed was also empty. He had hoped Karen would be here when he got back, but he was greeted only by silence. And he was not in the mood to be alone tonight. 

Business was booming at Nelson, Murdock & Page, which was great, although Foggy had quipped (only half jokingly) last week that he was going to start setting a reminder on his phone so he’d remember to sleep. Karen had recently convinced them that the time had finally come to hire an office manager; she was running herself ragged doing what she could to keep them and their clients all organized while also doing her investigative work. Matt and Foggy had agreed, but trying to squeeze in interviews on top of preparing for a trial and taking on new clients left very few hours in the day. And top it all off, crime had been abysmal lately; Matt was going out every night. He felt like he was burning the candle on both ends again, and it was starting to scare him. 

The long hours at the office were affecting all three of them; they were all getting snippy with each other, and Matt hated it. And he hated that he hadn’t taken Karen out on a proper date in weeks, and that they hadn’t spent a night together for just as long. That was scaring him too. 

Without another thought, he grabbed his mask and was on the roof again, this time with a very specific destination in mind. 

Matt landed on Karen’s fire escape as lightly as he could, with a sigh of relief that her window was open. She was sound asleep, not stirring at the window’s creak or his footsteps at all, just proving how exhausted she was. Usually it didn’t take much at all for her to wake up. 

He made his way into her bedroom as quietly as he could, and carefully knelt down next to her sleeping form, fighting the urge to caress her hair.

He sighed, wondering if he just should head back home and let her sleep when she stirred. 

“Matt!” she purred, her voice warm and slow and so full of love he felt tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry to wake you”, he whispered, at last reaching out to stroke her hair. 

“Mmmm...stay” she said, with a yawn, tugging on his arm, and moving over on the bed to give him room. 

“I didn’t take a shower”, he grimaced, realizing he maybe should have put a little more thought into this late visit. 

“I don’t care.”

He grinned, and leaned down to take his boots off and laid down beside her. 

“You’re already in your pajamas,” she teased him.

“They’re not pajamas,” he said wearily. 

“They are. I love your black pajamas.”

He sighed when Karen caressed his face. 

“You ok?” she whispered.

“Yeah. Sorry-I’m just...really tired”, he said, surprised at the lump in his throat. 

Karen snuggled closer to him, gently running her thumb over his eyes. 

He sighed, leaning into her touch.

After a minute or two of silence Karen whispered “I miss you. Which I know is a weird thing to say considering we work together every day.”

Matt tightened his arms around her, a slight feeling of panic running through him.

“I’m sorry Karen, I know-”

“Hey no, you don’t have to apologize,” she reassured him. “That’s not what I meant.”

Matt closed his eyes. “I miss you too” he told her, running his hand up and down her back. “Everything is just…” he didn’t even know how to finish the sentence. Crazy? Overwhelming? Exhausting? All of the above? 

Karen ran her fingers through his hair. “Hey.”

“It’s fine, it’s-”

“I’m so glad you came. I’ve been leaving the window open, hoping that you would.” 

A warm feeling came over his entire body, from his head to his toes. 

“Truth? I was hoping I’d come home and you’d be there”, he whispered.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Karen giggled. “Wow, we’re really bad at this.”

“We are”, Matt agreed, hugging her closer to him. 

Karen hummed, caressing his cheek. “I have an idea. How about tomorrow we both leave the office at a decent hour for once, go to your place, order a pizza and just do nothing.”

A smile that he had absolutely no control over bloomed across his face. That sounded like heaven. 

“Yes please”, he answered. 

Karen smiled and kissed his forehead. 

Matt let out a breath, a feeling of relief washing over him. The streets were a mess, and work seemed determined to suck the life out of all of them, but he had Karen by his side and that made everything else bearable. 

He grinned, sinking a little further onto the mattress. “I love you”, he whispered, closing his eyes.

“I love you too’, Karen said, nestling into the crook of his arm and laying her head on his chest. Matt drifted off listening to Karen’s heartbeat and slept better than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Oh My Stars" by Andrew Belle


End file.
